


chicken noodle soup

by neontozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, bev has a cute gf, bill bev and eddie are besties, jazz funk and commercial dancer eddie, kind of, stan and richie are besties, title based on chicken noodle soup by j-hope, urban/hip hop dancer richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontozier/pseuds/neontozier
Summary: richie and eddie both train at the dance studio near their college almost every day, and also happen to live just three doors away from each other in their college dorm. eddie kind of hates richie, but just kind of.orthe dancer au no one asked for
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. your time is up, sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> before you read this and are a non dancer and have nothing to do with the dance community, here is some info so you can understand this fic better!
> 
> richie is a urban/hip hop dancer, which means that he usually dances to rap/hip hop music and uses a mix of sharp and groovy moves. (if you want to look it up, sienna lalau would be a great example for an urban dancer)
> 
> eddie is a commercial/jazz funk dancer, which means that he uses more feminine and “sexier” movements in his choreographies. (haley messick would be a great example for a commercial dancer (she uses heels most of the time tho) if you want to look it up!)
> 
> other styles mentioned are waacking (or voguing) which originated from drag queens, so you probably all know what it looks like, kinda. popping is a dance style where you basically tense your muscles and release, creating a robot like movement.
> 
> btw this is my first time writing a fic since 2016 so pls don’t expect too much!! also english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes feel free to correct me :)

“5,6,7,8 and! Eddie? Eddie!” Beverly waves in front of Eddie’s face waiting for a reaction. “Sorry Bev, let’s start over okay?” Eddie’s practicing for an upcoming competition the following weekend, and he asked Beverly for help. “I’ve never seen you this distracted? Are you okay?” It’s true, Eddie is usually the most professional dancer you’d ever meet, always concentrated and training. “‘M just tired. Richie just finds the most inconvenient times to train, like at 2am when i’m trying to sleep!”

Richie Tozier lives in the same dorm as Eddie, just three doors away from him. Just like Eddie, he’s a dancer, they even train in the same studio. Sometimes Richie decides to do a late night training session in his dorm and just blasts rap music, which keeps Eddie awake most nights. Eddie hates Richie. They’ve never talked before because they do different dance styles and therefore take different classes, but they see each other at least once a day either at the studio or at the college they both go to.

“Okay, let’s do it again. If you want to win this thing on saturday, I need 100% of your energy right now!” Bev walks over to Eddie’s laptop and presses play. “Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored” starts blasting through the speakers while she starts counting so Eddie knows when to start dancing. 

After an hour of doing the same choreo over, and over, and over, Richie bursts into the room with a couple of people standing behind him, all part of a dance crew who regularly train together. “Sorry to just burst in here sugar, but your times up!” says Richie while walking up to Eddie. “Excuse me? I’m allowed to use the studio ‘till six. I still have fifteen minutes left. Can I please train in peace now?” Eddie is just really annoyed at this point. First Richie decides to use his dorm as a dance studio and now he’s trying to take his training time away from him. How he hates this guy. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble cutie, but we have the studio from five forty-five till nine.” Richie takes his phone out of his pocket, showing Eddie a text from Dan, the owner of the studio, which says that their training starts now. Eddie sighs and unplugs his laptop from the sound system, grabs his bag and leaves with Beverly right behind him. He plopped onto a chair next to the glass wall which divides the studio from the sitting area. Beverly quietly sat down beside him, waiting for him to say something. “Fuck him, let’s just train at school” 

Their school had a small dance studio in the basement, and it was disgusting there. Since the dance majors moved to a bigger and better studio, the one in the basement was basically abandoned. It was dusty and full of germs, much to Eddie’s dislike. 

Eddie and Beverly finished training about four hours after they arrived at the school’s old studio (one of the four hours they spent setting up the sound system, because it was basically broken from rotting down there). While Beverly drove to her apartment that she had gotten with her girlfriend Delaney in freshman year, Eddie walked up four flights of stairs to get to his dorm.

“Long time no see sugar,” called a voice beneath him. Richie was smiling widely at him, practically jumping up the stairs to catch up to Eddie. “Don’t call me that,” said Eddie, obviously annoyed by Richie’s constant flirting. “I’m sorry about earlier Eds, but we really have to train for a competition,” explained Richie apologetically. “You could make it up to me by not training in your dorm while listening to music on full volume, how ‘bout that?” “That I can do, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie said to him while he disappeared into his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! chapter two coming very soon so stay tuned :) feel free to leave some feedback (good or bad) <3


	2. stress? never heard of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 1 am so i’m sorry if this is lowkey bad lmao

Tuesday, five days till the competition, and Eddie has literally no time to practice. Balancing school and dance was never hard for Eddie. He had a very tight schedule with no room for anything else, but he stuck with it and handles both dancing and college flawlessly. Until exam season came by. Usually not a problem for the very organized Eddie Kaspbrak, but with competitions coming up as well, everything turned into pure chaos. 

On his way to the studio, Eddie literally sprinted out of his room, accidentally knocking Richie, who was on his way to the studio as well, over. “I’m so so sorry, I just need to get to the studio really quickly, I have no time and have to be on time because i need to leave at exactly nine to-“ he rambled. “Woah there sugar, take it easy, don’t stress yourself out!” Richie tried to calm the very distressed Eddie down. “Don’t stress myself out? Don’t you get it? I have exams that i simply cannot fail and competitions to win, no proper dance agency would want me after losing! And don’t you have exams too? How are you not stressed?” “Stress? Never heard of her. College is my plan B, if dancing doesn’t work out for me. It’s looking very good for me though right now, so i’m not worried about needing another plan. Also, i’m pretty good at memorizing. I’m a fast learner,“ he explained calmly, too calmly for Eddie’s liking. "Wow, okay well I don’t have time for this right now!“ so Eddie continued to spring down the stairs. 

Bev is already at the studio, waiting for Eddie. They start training, while in the other studio, that is usually occupied because of the regular classes which are being taught there, Richie is training with his team. Eddie is pretty amazed by their routine, but no way in hell would he admit that to Richie. The way they were all dancing together with so much precision, so synchronous and so clean.

Time flies by, and his training time is already over. Coincidentally, he finishes the same time Richie does. 

“Eds! Let’s walk home together!” Richie literally yelled across the studio. Eddie just rolls his eyes as a response, but then waits for Richie to grab his bag and catch up to him. 

“I really like your choreography. Did you do it yourself?” Eddie was a bit startled at the question, he never showed any interest towards any dance styles that he didn’t do regularly. “Uh, yeah, I did choreograph it myself. Since when do you care?” “I care! Just never felt like you wanted to talk about it. Or about anything with me, to be honest.” He cared? But didn’t he hate Eddie? “But I’m glad i get to talk to you about it now. What got you into jazz funk and commercial dance?” he asked the other. “Well, I started with hip hop, you know - old school style - but that just didn’t feel like, me, you know? But when I took a commercial class for the first time I realized, hey, this could be for me. So i took a couple more, and here I am now.” “That’s really cool sugar. I always wanted to try commercial, but i never had the chance.” “I could teach you sometime if you want to?” He offered Richie, surprised by himself. Eddie was supposed to hate Richie, not become his dance teacher. “Or maybe we could get together and, i don’t know, sign up for a competition together? Mixing both our styles into a combo? I think that’d be really exciting.” What? Eddie stopped in his tracks. Competition? Together? With Richie Tozier? “Don’t you wanna start with the basics before you sign up for a whole ass competition, Tozier?” He just laughed in response. They were now at their dorm rooms, saying their goodbyes and disappearing into the rooms after. 

•••

“He asked you to WHAT?” Eddie told Bill, his roommate, about Richie’s proposal to be his competition partner. “I know! He’s gone completely crazy!” Eddie was gesticulating frantically, still kind of in shock about what Richie asked him. “But did you say yes?” Bill asked. He secretly really wanted them to work together, because he could just sense that they would make the perfect dance couple. “No, but I also didn’t really say no, so uh...” Eddie drifted off, about take a last look at his notes from class for his exam the next day before he went to sleep. “Well I really think you should do it. It would be good for you, kind of like a change of scenery or something. Just think about for more than a second.” 

He fell asleep repeating what Bill said to him in his head over and over again. “It’d be good for you, just think about it.” Maybe working with Richie Tozier wouldn’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so so so much for reading y’all don’t even know how happy it makes me that a few ppl are actually reading this aaahsjshshs :D


End file.
